Haymitch's Hunger Games
by AwesomeADB
Summary: When Haymitch's name gets called up as a tribute, he instinctively knows he will die almost immediately. Or will he?
1. Reaped

Disclaimer= I don't own the Hunger Games or anything much else for that matter, in fact I don't even properly own my own bedroom it belongs to my parents.

* * *

Haymitch

Chapter 1

It had just hit him he would be competing in the Hunger Games. There was no way he would survive what had he done to deserve this. He only had his name in once. He was scared he wanted to run, run as fast and as far away from here as possible. But the peace keepers stopped him he screamed at the top of his voice but his parents would never come he had no parents they had both died on the whipping pole. The peace keepers brought him up on to the stage where a new presenter named Effie Trinket stood a giant grin spread across her face as she saw the new competitor. She drew another boys name because this year was no ordinary hunger games this was the quarter quell. This time there were double the people in the arena. He didn't hear who the other competitors were because he was to panicked to listen to anyone... He woke, he was on a train a fancy train a train leading him right to the capitol. Suddenly Effie Trinket came into the carriage he was on she told him he had fainted and they took him to the train. He put on his jumper that Effie had given him and went through to have breakfast. When he went through to the room one of the opponents snickered at him he presumed that it was because he had fainted on stage. When he sat down at the table he was given more food than he had ever seen in his life he didn't know where to start. There was bacon, sausages, eggs, potato bread, black pudding, eggy bread and many other things he had never seen before. In truth though he wasn't actually interested in the food he was to worried about the games to care at all. Suddenly Effie gave out a yelp of excitement and pointed to a massive building it must have been about 90 floors high. "we are entering the capital" she exclaimed. He froze in awe as he took in the capital it was so big. You must have been able to fit two hundred district 12 into it, at least.

When they where in there temporary house that Hamitch denied to ever call a home. " _Although the capital was amazing he still hated it they had killed his parents forced him to live on the streets with no one to look after him_ " He thought. One day he would get revenge but for now he had to win the games to show everyone he was not weak. That night was the chariot ride, because they had double the people this year they had two chariots for each district. He would be riding with a girl named Kali Fal she was the daughter of the baker they had gone to school before he had lost his family and didn't have enough money to continue his education but he could read, he had been at school long enough to learn. They would be wearing well they wouldn't actually be wearing anything except coal dust. So he wasn't exactly look forward to that part.

It was just before the chariot ride and him and the others from 12 were ready for the ride. Then Effie came running to us all to give us good luck and tell us it was time to go so we all got into the chariot. Suddenly the gates opened and we were blinded by the rays of light that came rushing into the hall and of there chariot horses went. The horses walked proudly along the path leading straight to where president Snow was sitting. But Hamitch didn't feel quite so proud. But that was only because he was naked with only coal dust to cover his parts. The two minutes that the ride went on for felt like two hours. It was so embarrassing standing on a chariot naked in front of millions of people. When they got in front of president Snow he gave a word to all the districts except 12 and 11. He was slightly disappointed about that.


	2. Train

Reviews

FlechStorys=Thanks for the support I appreciate it a lot, again thanks

* * *

Train

Haymitch was in the training hall with the other tributes, one of them was throwing 50 kilo weights, another was wiping out training doll with her bare hands and there were a couple of them throwing spear with dead on target accuracy. All this was happening while he struggled to even to the monkey bars. One of the other tributes approached him she was small looked about 14. So a couple years younger than him but she looked fierce and angry. She talked with a high pitched voice to him "you need to swing more" She told him. So he tried again with more swing and he found it easier so he thanked the girl and asked if she would stay and help. She replied with a no but said she would teach him how to use a sword tomorrow. Haymitch was looking forward to that, he didn't know how to use any weapons so this would help a lot.

He met up with the girl in the private training area. First she taught him how to hold a one handed sword, which was more difficult than it sounded. Then she taught him some simple defensive and offensive moves. He couldn't really focus because the girl was distractingly pretty it was quite astounding. She kept meeting his eye and he could feel himself getting red. He really hoped she didn't notice.

It was breakfast time the day before the games all the tributes were eating at the same place he was sat next to the girl that had taught him, she was called Stephany. She was chatting kindly to him. He really liked her even though she talked in a slightly high pitched voice. The food was great but he was way to nervous to care the Hunger Games was tomorrow and he was competing in it, he was scared really, really scared, more scared than he had been the day when his parents had died, more scared than he had been when he had started living on the streets, this is how scared he was. Scared for his life. He had the feeling the end of him was near. He had the feeling he was going to die.


	3. Death

A/N - Sorry for how short the last chapter I was really excited about getting into the actual games so I rushed the last chapter, sorry again.

* * *

Death

Death is coming for everyone there is no avoiding it in the Hunger Games, Haymitch's life was going to end. 5...4...3...2...1 "Let the Games begin" Yelled Ceacar Flickerman at the top of his lungs. Haymitch sprinted away from the bloodbath and up a tree his heart was pounding as he watched people being slaughtered each other he began to cry he didn't mean to nor want to, but he did he cryed his eyes out. People falling off trees and blood was pouring out of their throats someone was firing arrows at the people in the trees he had to move danger was on it was. All he could hear was the word that kept circling his head DEATH DEATH DEATH. There was no avoiding it death was coming for them all. He clambered through the trees like a monkey he was good at climbing trees because of all the times he had ran from the peacekeepers. He saw another person drop out of a tree dead. It was only a matter of time until it was his turn to fall out of a tree dying. The worst thing about the hunger games was the boom of the cannon in his ears. He clambered across the trees away from the blood bath. Suddenly a pain seared through his body he had been shot. He began to lose conciseness he was falling, falling fast and hard toward the land beneath him.

"RUN, you idiot what the hell are you doing get up and run" said a boy running past him at full speed. Haymitch stood trying to ignore the startling pain in his calf. He looked around only to see he was being chased by careers with battle axes and swords. The boy was right he really did need to run. RUN RUN RUN all of his muscles were burning, all along his legs he could feel his blood pounding through him. Suddenly a cannon went off he quickly checked behind him he wished he hadn't for what he saw was not pleasant. The boy who had saved his life had arrows sticking out of him in every direction he was impaled with a spear and now they were after him. Suddenly he noticed something hanging on a tree in front of him a trap." _A trap,"_ Hamitch thought as he dived to the side when he was about a meter away from the trap. But his pursuers did not realize on time why he had dived, and ensnared themselves in the trap he had, smartly dodged. As soon as they were caught Hamitch bolted. " _There has to be an edge to this map_ ," he thought, so he decided to continue running in the same direction, to see if he could find it.


End file.
